Restarting
by nom-de-plumee
Summary: ON HOLD! Sorry! [IN EDITING PROCESS. Beta-ed by JadeDragonHawk] When you make wrong start, can you turn it back to the right one? / Cagalli stood healthily with glinting pupil-less amber eyes./ In front of her, Cagalli charged at her; attention solely focused on her uncovered white neck./ Dedicated to Ilia Funtimes and Riko./ AU, AT. CnC and RnR. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Mitsuo Fukuda and Affiliations.

Standard warning for rated-T fics's applied.

Warning: super slow progress, might be OOC.

Enjoy the story!

000

**Restarting**

By : Naw d Blume

Beta-ed by: JadeDragonHawk

000

Two red dots appeared clearly on her neck. The pain was killing her as the dripping red liquid fell down to the earth alongside the rain. Blood and water. Red blood and clear water. Her beautiful eyes became as big as saucer plates at the sudden surprise; her face was full of fear while the shock made her tremble. Her hands went limp at the sides of her soaked body. The incident happened unexpectedly, without any warning; there were no signs.

She stared clearly at the figure in front of her – the figure of the most breathtaking man she had ever seen. However, one thing for sure was that he was not a mere man. He was a man. He was a man with a fascinating smell. It hypnotized her, but couldn't lessen the increasing pain she felt. This man's shoulders were broad and well-built like the military soldiers she always saw on the television. The clutch on her shoulders was so strong it prevented her from moving around at all. There were two dreadful dark green eyes staring hard into her two fearful ones. They were the most unusual eyes she had ever seen in her entire life; the most intriguing, fascinating, and … frightening all at once. Like two stones of emerald, they shone dimly.

She slowly slumped down to the wet ground. Her once clear view started blurring until everything turned black. She had just lost her consciousness, her last connection to reality.

The rain stopped pouring down onto the Earth, leaving only a few puddles of water on the land as evidence of its existence just minutes before. An opened yellow umbrella was left untouched on the side of the road. The cloudy sky became clearer. The clouds disappeared bit by bit, showing hundreds of blinking stars.

A pair of beautiful green eyes shone dimly under the moonlight when the full moon appeared from behind one of the remaining grey clouds. The smell of sweet things was suddenly replaced by the smell of the ground. The rain had washed over everything –nothing had been skipped.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

A necklace around his throat glowed red. The target had been found.

"Why…?" a deep masculine voice was heard.

000

**Three years ago.**

_There was a new task given by The Boss. The task was a special one –with the big words 'very confidential' on top, meaning that task was from The Council directly. Tasks from The Council were supposed to be extremely rare. In a hundred years, only a few had appeared and those were given only to the best among the best. Such tasks weren't merely tasks. They had dangerous side effects. Everything owned by those who received and accepted the tasks would be put on the line –including their existences._

_The current task would be based in the area of Orb since they knew that here was the source of the numerous rumors which had been whispered from one person to all the others – causing the chaos that was still spreading through the world as everyone scrambled to test the truth of what they had heard. No one knew the truth behind these rumors –except The Eye … the people who knew since the very beginning. Chosen men would proceed to investigate as a team. A team of four members. The Chosen._

_He was one of four people that fulfilled several exacting requirements. He was one of the best among the best. The other three would be, too. No one who was less than 'the best' would be able to complete the task._

_The first time he set foot on the ground of Orb, he felt something within the area; something sprayed around through the fresh air of the starry night. It was something unrecognizable, but it was so intriguing that he felt paralyzed. Something probably would happen here. Waiting for it to unfold by itself was the last option. If it didn't want to unfold willingly, he would gladly lend a hand to force it._

_"Zala, move your ass from that spot already." A silver haired man said harshly to him._

_"Yzak. Mind your tongue. Don't be disrespectful." One of high council representatives, Captain Zelman, reprimanded him. A frown creased his forehead. The best among the best apparently didn't have the best behavior. It made him itch to hear such language from the silver haired man. Fortunately, he was there only to deliver them to their new place, the place prepared for them for the duration of the task._

_"Tch… Shut up, old man."_

_If he heard more such language from Yzak, surely, he wouldn't be able to contain his anger. He shifted his attention to the captain. Athrun Zala was the one chosen as the captain of the small group. He was more than capable to lead the group, although Yzak quite naturally disagreed with the decision. The navy haired man ignored the uproar his people were making, if they were included in the category; and walked forward to the south._

"_Let's go."_

_Four men followed after him._

**Flashback ends.**

000

Two amber eyes fluttered open, but closed again when light hit them. There were too many things making her head and heart hurt, although she didn't know what was making her feel like that. Blinking repeatedly, she tried to make herself grow used to the light. When her eyes were able to adjust, what she saw was the whiteness of an unknown room where she was lying. She was certain that she was in a hospital. The smell of the room confirmed it. Additionally, there were a bunch of tools around her –the kinds you could always find in a hospital.

"I … hospital?"

She tried to remember everything from before. However, her head seemed to be telling her to stop thinking. It hurt to think. To remember. To know. Thousands of fragments returned once more and caused her to flinch. She felt that someone had entered the room, walking near her, but she couldn't bring her blurry eyes to focus on who it was.

"A doctor?"

The pain on her head suddenly invited her to the blackness; leaving the whiteness of the hospital room. If only she had stayed a little bit longer, she would have seen the person with dim green eyes that were full of pain. The last eyes she had seen. The last intriguing color of the mysterious man.

"I'm sorry…."

The man touched her hands. The regret came back slowly when he saw her fair-skinned neck.

The occurrence was an accident. It wasn't supposed to happen. But what had happened was done, nothing could turn it back. Even if he tried hard, it was impossible to do. Or was it? Restarting everything … would he be able to do it? He … he was a-

**Three years ago.**

"_It is an important task. We expect good news from you. Your limit is five years." Captain Zelman told the chosen men slowly before he rose and walked to an azure haired man who stood near a window –The Captain. "Your father has placed a lot of trust in you. Don't disappoint him."_

_A pair of jade eyes stared at him coldly. "I know."_

_Captain Zelman sighed. "Then, I will go back to report. Be sure that you don't expose our existence to those people." Having said that, he disappeared in a blink of an eye. He was already on his way to the small road in front of the mansion where they stayed._

_Four people were left occupying the room. They were wherever they wanted. Some were standing. Some were sitting. In the dim light from the nearly-risen sun, they were like those who were in the magazines. You think that they were some sort of hot men? You would not be too far wrong. Because they were men … and also something you would never have imagined could be real creatures. They were not human._

_They were vampires._

_The 'vampire' in the same meaning of 'Dracula'._

_The 'vampire' who sucks blood to live on after death._

_The 'vampire' who lives for thousands years._

_The 'vampire' who preys on humans._

_The 'vampire' who becomes the hunter of humans._

_However, they were not common vampires. They were…_

_The Chosen._

_The silver haired man sat down, frowning, on a round table in the middle of the room. He was a member of the Joule family, Yzak Joule. He was one of the coldest men in ZAFT, an organization of vampires' representatives under The Boss. He had a pair of sky blue eyes. Those shining eyes had surely caught the interest of countless women –and men, if I may add. However, no one seemed to succeed in getting his attention, since he was already married to the one and only one, once Shiho Hahnenfuss, now Shiho Joule._

_Dearka Elsman stood near the window and stared to the night. His blonde hair stood out in bright contrast to his exotically tanned skin. His nose and ears were better than most of his own kind. His brown eyes were sharp. Most called him 'Idiotic Tan', but some knew was far from stupid. He had even been promoted to vice-commander rank in ZAFT._

_Near Dearka was the captain of The Chosen –Athrun Zala. As a Zala, he was destined to be a leader. He was the only heir of Zala Clan – the one clan whose task it was to lead the whole vampire world. As a high clan member, he and many other vampires tried to make the peaceful world that they had once had; the peaceful world where vampires were bound to lead humans._

_On the corner, the last occupier of the room –a green haired boy- sat. Nicol Amalfi was his name. His fingers touched an old piano key with ease. He tested the sound of piano. After that, the beautiful sound of piano music filled the silent room._

_From an old house that had been empty for years, a magical melody that put its occupant sat ease was heard._

**Flashback ends.**

-vampire.

000

On the other part of the world, two people sat down on a bench near a beautiful garden, watching the stars – a pink haired woman and a brown haired man. Staring into the distance … longing to do something.

"Do you feel that?"

Silence was her only answer from the man. Some comets passed across their vision. The blitzing comets colored the starry night with sparkles. Some minutes after the comets had passed, the man still kept silent. With a long sigh, he cast down his head, "It's the same. I feel it. She … something must be happening to her. It-"

The woman lifted his chin. A pair of blue-grey eyes met a pair of purple eyes. She stared into those purple orbs deeply while her hand was stroking the man's hand, "Kira, visit her. Protect her. I know how you feel right now."

"I … you … but you…" he was blabbering when a finger touched his lips.

"I am fine here. You need to do it. We … we … we need her. She is important to us. Don't let them find out the secret."

Secret. It was a word that invited curiosity. They were two of The Eye who had left knowing the secret – some of the few who still existed. It was they who protected the secret. She was the key, after all. She was important, the stairway to the future.

"Thank you, Lacus."

"Just … come back to me when everything's done. I will always wait for you."

A hug was a gesture of love. The warmness was enough to tell each other that they needed each other. They loved each other. They supported each other.

It was time for Kira Hibiki –the man - to come out of his shell. It had been too long for him. It had been too long – too long for sitting, watching everything … waiting for something to happen. It was time to stop what had been started. It was the time to come back to her. To their mirai. Future. The future of their … kind.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The wind blew slowly, transferring their feelings. It was pure love they had. The kind of love that didn't break. This war needed to stop. By inviting her to come back again. It was her destiny, anyway. You can't refuse your destiny after all. Although you don't even realize who you really are, just like she didn't. She forgot. She lost everything. It was time to remind her of everything. Everything.

000

**Five hundred years ago.**

_Three people occupied the most luxurious, yet darkest, room in the castle. The air was humid. No human supposed to live there. They would all have died since there was nothing to assist living. No sun. No oxygen. No food. Those who lived there were not human._

_One of them –a blonde haired man, spoke slowly, "Your Majesty, we have finished everything."_

_Beside a big oak table where a beautiful pale woman slept, a lone figure of man stood. He listened to his company speak, but gave no response. He was standing still as if he heard nothing at all. When he showed signs of moving, he only raised his right hand to touch the woman's left cheek. No further response._

_He slowly looked at the other man from the corner of his eyes; making him shake a little._

_"Good. The plan, now, is ready to proceed."_

_Finally, everything was to start now … without delay._

_Except that there was slight interference in destiny._

**Flashback ends.**

000

To be continued.

000

Thanks for reading. Anyone wants to give me RnR and CnC?

Everyone is welcomed every time :)

Edit (May 18, 2013): be sure to thank Jade, Minna-chama! Without her, this better version of Restart wouldn't be ever here.


	2. Chapter 2

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Mitsuo Fukuda and Affiliations.

Standard warning for rated-T fics's applied.

Warning : unbetaed, not well done, and written by tardy me.

Enjoy the story!

000

Super thanks to all of you who still read this story. Huge thanks to all of you who review; Ax, blondeprincessa, Riko, falconrukichi, Periodic Table. And big fat SORRY for Riko. I know, I am super duper annoying. You can pinch me 10 times for this all trouble I did :o

000

**Restarting**

By Naw d Blume

000

Athrun stared to a red pendant in his palms sadly. Something he'd been feared was becoming reality. How long would he be able to keep this information? He needed to decide what action he should be done soon. It burdened him much that he put his whole concentration in it. He didn't realize that someone came into the room where he was.

"I didn't expect you to be in this state, Athrun."

Athrun jerked a bit. He put the red pendant in his palms back to his neck. After that he looked to the glass-window reflecting a figure. "Dearka."

Dearka walked to him and stood right on his right side. He stared into a colored kindergarten building in front of their base. Many kids were playing together. Some teachers were there as well to put attention to their behavior. Athrun followed his friend. He gazed at the little kids.

"Young humans have delicious scent, right?"

Athrun stared hard to Dearka.

"It's a joke. A joke. You are too serious. Even Yzak knows how to joke sometimes," he chuckled.

"Your joke isn't funny. What are you up to now?" Athrun asked and put back his attention to the kindergarten's yard.

Dearka whistled, "You are indeed a good captain with good instinct," he paused, "I know, Athrun. You know what I meant."

Athrun gave no response.

"I don't intend to uncover this knowledge to anyone. We still have two years for this task. Don't you think that we need to be away from ZAFT, The Boss, The Council, and our kinds?"

Athrun sighed, "Why do you tell me this?"

Dearka turned his body and walked to the door. There was no sign of response until he was at the door, "sometimes, the happiness you found isn't something permanent. I want to see how long this will continue." And with that, he disappeared.

Athrun gave long sigh. Dearka wasn't like what people saw him. He was actually more suitable for being captain –even being compared to himself who was a _Zala_. He had judgment different from most people. He had longer age than him. Dearka was one of those who was born in the beginning. Athrun did understand what Dearka meant with his words. The blonde man had ever had such thing happened to him. He had the experience.

'_I'm still in denial. I know it. She was our … target ….'_

000

Meyrin knelt in front of a little boy who was gripping on her hem, "what is it, Roy?"

Roy looked at her with a pair of wide eyes. "Miss Meyrin, where is Miss Cagalli?" he asked her.

Meyrin patted his head. She smiled. She wondered how to answer the boy's question without making him worry since the object of his question was hospitalized. "Miss Cagalli is ill. She needs to rest for some days."

"Ill? What ill? I want to visit her," tears started coming from his eyes.

Meyrin smiled sadly, "Don't cry, Roy. She will get better soon and join us again," she wiped his tears, "stop crying, okay. Miss Cagalli will be happy and get better fast if you are having fun. Now, go playing with the others."

The boy nodded. He ran to his other friends who were playing football.

Meyrin stood. Her eyes softened watching the kids playing with each other. Cagalli was one of the teacher in the Himawari Kindergarten. She was liked by the kids –one of them was Roy. Just a day before, she met her while buying some vegetables in the supermarket. This morning, she got a phone call from the hospital that she was hospitalized and in comatose condition. She felt terribly sorry and guilty.

**A day before.**

_Meyrin was taking the last pack of purple eggplants when her fingers that nearly took the pack brushed other's fingers. She took back her hand in surprise and bowed, "I'm sorry."_

"_Mey?"_

_In front of her was her comrade Cagalli Athha. They were co-workers in the Himawari Kindergarten for almost four years and had become good friends with each other. "Cagalli?"_

_Cagalli grinned. "Yo! You want to buy the pack?"_

_Meyrin blushed. Grinning Cagalli was something she couldn't face. The grin always made her blushing. "No. You can take it."_

_Cagalli took the pack and put it inside Meyrin's trolley. "You…" she pointed at her, "… take it."_

"_But… but…" Meyrin stuttered._

"_No buts. I don't really want the purple eggplants after all. They remind me to Yuna!"_

_We laughed together. Yuna was a man who had been stalking Cagalli for weeks until she beat the crap out of him. Most men found no interest in her since she was quite boyish. And … many girls fell for her since they thought her as a perfect man –including Meyrin until she was able to see her as a girl. They became best friends until then. _

_Both of them continued their shopping together. When they finished their activity, Meyrin asked Cagalli if she wanted to ride on her car._

"_No, thanks. My house is only ten minutes from here."_

_Meyrin fidgeted, "But it's raining quite hard, now."_

"_It's fine. I bring a big umbrella. It won't make me soaked."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah. Moreover, your house is on the opposite way to mine."_

_By that, they parted ways. Cagalli went home on foot while Meyrin rode her car. The red haired girl surely didn't expect that there would be an accident occurred to her blonde friend. If only she was insisting harder … Cagalli won't be in such condition…._

**Flashback ends.**

Meyrin wiped a single tear that fell down on her cheek. She prayed for her friend's health. The kids missed her. The coworkers missed her. The kindergarten was veiled by the negative aura called sadness. A day without the cheerful teacher and friend was already bad. She couldn't wait for her better health any longer.

She looked around seeking if any kid had hard time having fun when she felt someone staring at her. It was the man in the old house. Again. He was suddenly occupying the house one day three years ago. She knew there were some people there, although she didn't know how many. Surely, one of them was a man whose eyes often gazed at the kindergarten ground. She had locked eyes with him several times until she gazed to other direction.

The gazing eyes were sharp as if stabbing her eyes.

She shuddered, then turned her head and went to a corner where a little girl was having hard time playing a seesaw with her short legs.

000

Kira deplaned some minutes before. He walked to the nearest exit when his phone rang.

"Yes?"

There was silence until someone on the other side of the connection cleared his throat, "You must be careful. _A Zala_ is here."

Kira whispered, "The young one, isn't it?"

"… yes. Don't be too troubled. For now, she is still safe. But, you must wary about your own self since he is quite sharp and has excellent instinct."

"I see. Thanks for informing me."

A pause.

_Beep… beep… beep…_

The person on the other side of the phone already cut through the connection. Kira stared to his phone and sighed. "You are always like that."

He continued walking outside. Orb Airport was busier than the last time he set feet on its ground. He supposed to come back in the other fifteen years. It's only been five years after all. His fear had become veracity. In hundreds years of his life, he hadn't ever felt such strong worry as recently. One thing he feared the most was a _Zala_ finding _her_.

He hoped everything's gonna be well.

000

"Wow… wow… wow… keep it down, Yzak. Your voice reached my room."

Yzak stopped his activity by licking the red dots on his wife's neck. Shiho who was crouching so that Yzak whose head was on her lap could drink her blood straightened her back. Yzak still put his head on the most comfortable place of her lap.

"You are a disturbance, you know."

Shiho stood abruptly. It caused Yzak falling down from the couch. She walked to Dearka who was at the door of their room, "Dearka! Long time no see!" She hugged that one of her close friends firmly while Yzak was still on the floor.

"Hey, I don't mind you hug me … but your blockhead husband is staring at me."

Shiho chuckled, "He always stares at everyone. You know that he is too easy to jealous."

Yzak growled. "I am not!"

"You are right, Shi. Yzak is indeed the jealousy type."

The two friends made fun of him then laughed quite loudly. It was a rare moment when the old house was filled with the merry laugh. It was only Dearka who often filled the house with the laugh. When Shiho joined to merry the house, brighter aura covered the house. In the living room, Nicol played the old piano he seemed to fond. His melody added the enjoyment. A big smile was present on his young face. The arrival of the brown haired girl was pleasurable.

Contrary to the four of them who was feeling happy, nothing changed the depressed feeling of the captain. Athrun sat on a corner of the biggest room of the house –the library. He heard everything above. He knew that Shiho came. He knew that she was feeding Yzak when Dearka disturbed them. He knew Nicol was enthusiastic about everything so that he played the piano in happy melody.

All of them tried to be in good mood since in their knowledge, for three years passed, there was no other information used to finish their task. The rumor that started the occurrence of the top confidential task seemed to be just rumor. Athrun knew better –since the night before.

Athrun sighed. He must determine what he and The Chosen would do later.

000

**Two years ago.**

"_It's been a year."_

_Dearka opened one of his eyes. His brown eye stared into a pair of cerulean eyes whose owner was at the door. "I know."_

_Dearka closed his both eyes. While laying comfortably, he started humming some random tunes. After some time, he stopped humming and took long breath, "it's a difficult task. No one expect the task done in a blink of eyes."_

_Yzak groaned. He walked into the room and sat down on the coach opposite of Dearka. He took a remote on the table and turned on the TV. The TV's volume was quieted down to mute so that the TV was only airing moving pictures. "We have found nothing."_

_Dearka chuckled and then sat down. He eyed Yzak, "Finding nothing doesn't mean there is nothing, right? It's only a year."_

_The silver haired man growled, "It made me bored."_

_Dearka stood and walked to Yzak. He sat down beside him and huddled him –while Yzak resisted the urge to punch him hard. "You bored only because Shiho isn't here." He run fast while laughed after saying that._

"_Damn you, Dearka!"_

_Dearka was already disappeared from the door, but Yzak knew that he had heard his curse. Remember? Dearka had good ears._

_Yzak continued occupying the room. He watched the moving pictures on the screen. It was a cooking program. The chef was pouring a red colored drink –red wine._

_Suddenly, he felt thirsty._

_Thirsty for red blood._

**Flashback ends.**

000

To be continued.

000

I wonder if someone still read. It's so late since the time I promised. I feel so guilty like a perpetrator of a crime in his trial –for 10 years of jail.

Nothing can express my apology. I'm only able to say 'I am so sorry!'.

Hey, does anyone remember me telling this an English version of my Indonesian story 'Restart'? I want to rephrase it. After much thinking, I decided not to make them same in different languages. Instead, 'Restarting' and 'Restart' will be quite different, although the essence is still about 'restarting something from the beginning'. *Hmmm, I'm not sure if I make the sentences right to explain what I meant :( *

So, anyone wants to give me CnC and RnR? Everyone is welcomed every time :)


	3. Chapter 3

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Mitsuo Fukuda and Affiliations.

Standard warning for rated-T fics's applied.

Warning : might be OOC, un-betaed, not well done, and written by tardy me.

Enjoy the story!

000

**Restarting**

By : Naw d Blume

000

_Beep. Beep…. Beep. Beep…._

The lines on the electrocardiogram made certain diagram like grasses.

'Flay Allster' was what written on the nametag attached above her left chest. The red haired nurse wrote some report on her notes.

_Cagalli Athha._

"You are beautiful, aren't you?" she said to no one when she finished writing on her notes.

Cagalli was sleeping soundly; trapped in her own world. There were many cables on her to observe her condition. The doctors in the hospital had no idea what causing her to falling into the comatose condition. Since that time, she didn't wake up even once.

Flay was the first one to see her condition. She looked so pale in the arms of a foreigner. The man only said that he found her on a puddle of water unconsciously. After that, she was directly sent to ICU. However, after some hours, she's moved to ICCU.

Honestly speaking, Flay thought that what happened to Cagalli was something weird. There were two dots on her neck when the first time she saw the blonde girl. However, when the doctors examined her, there was no dots. Only two lines blood. People would think that Flay was crazy, but she believed in the existence of vampire. And this Cagalli in front of her was probably a victim of such dangerous creature.

She sighed. "Uh, you got 'hello's from people from Himawari Kindergarten," she pulled some letters and put them on the table near her, "and these are the letters from them."

**This afternoon.**

"_Flay! Hey!"_

_Flay turned her head to meet Sai's face, her coworker. "Hi, Sai. What's up?"_

_Sai smiled, "there is someone who wants to meet you."_

"_Who?"_

_As if in a cue, a young girl with ponytails appeared and stopped besides us. She was short and had the face of a child. However, seen from the body she obtained and her attire, she was sure that the girl was someone older than she seemed._

"_Miss Hawke, this is Flay Alster. She takes care of Miss Athha."_

"_Hello. May I help you on something?"_

_The girl gave a wary smile, "I'm Meyrin Hawke. I'm befriending Cagalli in Himawari kindergarten."_

"_Oh, Miss Cagalli Athha's friend…."_

_Meyrin smiled a bit more then handed out some white envelopes out of her bag. "These are some letters from the people from Himawari, especially the children's. Well, since we can't visit her, I think we could ask your help."_

"_Ah, I see. People haven't gotten the permission to visit her until she is stable. You want me to give these to her, right?"_

_Meyrin blushed,"yes. And if you have more time, would you like to read some of them? I heard that people in comatose get better faster when people read them some letters or stories."_

_Flay nodded and took the envelopes from Meyrin's hand, "sure. Then, I need to go back to work."_

"_Thanks, Miss Flay. I owe you much!"_

"_Nevermind," Flay said quickly; putting the envelopes in her nurse attire's pocket then walking away fast. _

**Flashback ends.**

"Well, I've promised. I'll read some of them."

Flay took one from the stack and opened it gracefully. She read the content of it slowly.

_[From : Aornaa._

_To : Miss Cagali._

_Miss Cagali, we misses you so much. Wen will you come back? Get well soon!]_

Flay chuckled. There was two rabbits in the corner of the letter. One had initial A while the bigger one had initial C. Presumably, they were Aornaa the Rabbit and Cagalli the Rabbit. She found the kid's writing is kind of funny; but well, it was a kid's writing. What do you expect?

Flay opened and read another three letters.

She smiled warmly while looking at Cagalli's face, "see? You have so many people missing you. Why don't you just wake up from your slumber? I'm sure that someone special out there was waiting for you."

Unbeknown to her, behind the closed door of Cagalli's room, a man was standing with stoic face; listening to everything happened in the room. A red glow was seen through the article he wore.

_Beep. Beep…. Beep. Beep…. _The electrodiagram kept beep-ing.

The man whispered, "why it's like this?" he gripped the red glow through his top hard. After that, he disappeared; right before Flay walked out of the room.

"It's cold tonight," Flay said while shivering.

000

Kira stood not too far from the hospital where Cagalli was treated. A phone was on her right ear. He talked through the phone in whispers.

"_He _is here."

The other person from the other line answered, "I know. I saw him go there."

"Why didn't you do something?"

"Kira. You, of all people shall know that I'm neutral."

Kira went to complete silence. Yes, he indeed knew and understood about that. The person whom he called was supposed to be a neutral party. The help he got was actually something-not-to-get; the information shouldn't be given to him. There was certainly some kind of punishment if this fact arrived to The Council.

"Yes. I understand that. I know you even endanger your own self by doing this."

His words met the silence from the other line, then he added, "we … only able to say thank you."

"I know the truth. You know the truth. I couldn't just stay still."

000

Shiho sat down beside Nicol. Both of them were playing the grand piano together. Some beautiful melody echoed through the big house. 'Santa Lucia' waved through the house; piercing the silent night. Just outside the house, starry night looked so beautiful with the moon's bright shine. Yzak sat in the corner of the room. He was serene while looking at Shiho, his lovely wife. The sound of the piano really made him at ease. Furthermore, it was his wife who played the song.

In the library, Athrun sat while staring at the red stone on his palms. He heard the piano sound, but he felt nothing. It's like he died.

He smiled.

"Maybe, it's really our destiny. I couldn't decide what to do," he whispered, "Mom, what should I do?" he added while staring at a face of a beautiful woman in mid-forties in the picture frame on his table.

Behind the closed door, a blonde haired male stopped his intention to come inside the room. The captain seemed wanting to be left alone. He walked away from the door. Athrun knew he was there, but he did nothing to call him to come into the room. For the time being, he didn't want to be bothered by anyone.

000

"Hey, Dearka. Where have you been?" Shiho asked the blonde when he came into the room that was occupied by Nicol, Shiho, and Yzak.

Dearka grinned, "you miss me, uh? Don't be. Look at Yzak. He has already becoming red!"

"Hey! I'm not red!"

Shiho chuckled, "yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yzak…" warning voice was given by Shiho, "I won't continue if I were you."

That shut him up. Dearka grinned wider while walking to sit beside Nicol who had already moved on to the sofa. The green haired male smiled and enjoyed the scene in front of him.

After Dearka sat down, Nicol inquired, "where is Athrun? I haven't seen him for a while, now."

Yzak sniggered, "che. He probably is sulking in the library. It's almost the end of our time here. Yet, nothing has appeared. It's the council's fault to choose him as our captain."

"Hahaha," Dearka laughed hard, "don't be so cold, Yzak. Two years are more than enough."

"It's been three years and we have zero. What can be done in two years?"

Shiho sighed, "you are so pessimistic."

"I'm sure we will be able to find something, Yzak. Athrun is a great captain," Nicol added.

From the library, Athrun's hearing range has reached where the other occupants were. He heard everything. What should he do?

He gripped the red stone harder before whispered his mind, "you are right, Dearka. It's indeed needed to be away from ZAFT, The Boss, The Council, and our kinds."

000

_Beep. Beep…. Beep. Beep…._

Kira stared at his Cagalli warmly from the corner of the room. He smiled and walked little by little to her. After he reached the edge of her bed, he held her hand and stroke it gently, "Cags. Hello."

_Beep. Beep…. Beep. Beep…._

"It's only been four years. How can this happen to you?"

_Beep. Beep…. Beep. Beep…._

There was no other sound except for the beep-ing sound of the machine. Kira sighed, "wake up soon."

Kira let go of her hand then walked out of the room. It was near the time when sun shone. He looked behind for the last time when he reached the door. After that, he opened the door. With a single glance to her form, he went.

If only he stayed a bit longer, he'd seen the way her fingers flinched.

**Four years ago.**

"_Kira, must I really do this?" Cagalli asked while staring at her brother._

_Kira smiled, "we have talked about this, Cags."_

_Cagalli looked at someone behind him, the pink haired princess Lacus. She smiled warmly to her; encouraging that everything would be fine. _

"_But, I don't wanna forget any of you."_

_Lacus walked to where Cagalli laid. She held both of Cagalli's hands; stroking them in the process. With gentle voice, she sang a lullaby and leading the blonde girl to sleep. Before everything turned black, she heard whispers._

"… _meet again and start everything again. Please wait."_

"_We … all of us love you. Be safe."_

_Everything's black. _

**Flashback ends.**

_Beep. Beep…. Beep. Beep…. Beep. Beep…. Beep. Beep…._

Suddenly, the electrodiagram beep-ing loudly and repeatedly; inviting the attention of the nurse out in the corridor in front of her room. The black haired nurse hurriedly ran towards the receptionist table for any help. Two nurses panicked. One of them joined the black haired nurse to the room where Cagalli occupied. While the other one, the blonde nurse, called for the doctor.

"Doctor Durandal, please come fast! It's Miss Athha!" she said through the phone in alarmed way.

000

To be continued.

000

Chapter three is up :) Sorry for the typos and the bad grammars. Hopefully that you still able to grasp what I wanted to describe.

Thanks for your kind reviews:

MintxMARS: Loyalist-chan XD Thankies for the review and the support, ne :) *bear huuuggg*

Shafinaathha: Ahahaha, enggak apa-apa. Meskipun enggak familiar, tapi tetep baca yang pake bahasa inggris, kan? :3

Lalaathazalalala: Thankies! I hope that you still read this :'D

So, does anyone want to give me some kind of feedbacks? Many thanks :Dv


	4. Chapter 4

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Mitsuo Fukuda and Affiliations.

Standard warning for rated-T fics's applied.

Warning : might be OOC, un-betaed, not well done, and written by tardy me.

Enjoy the story!

000

Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter! All of you are awesome; falkonrukichi, syafina. nashwa, lalaathhazalalala, FTS-Peace, lheyla. athha. You made me cry out of happiness. Thankies :')

000

**Restarting**

By : Naw d Blume

000

**Five hundred years ago.**

"_Everything should be fine from here on, Your Majesty."_

_The king stared at the man spoke before him. He was sitting down on her throne like a king should be. A shining crown on his head. A robe to cover his cloth. Everything was right, except for one thing. One thing was lack … the queen. There was no queen accompanied him; no one sat besides him. The King continued stared at him then saying, "be sure that everything will be fine. I don't want something bad happened to The Queen."_

"_Yes, Your Majesty. Then, please follow me."_

_The King stood and then followed the lead of the man. They were walking through the dark tunnel. Only few candles were lightened._

"_Your Majesty."_

_Suddenly, there was someone called for The King. In front of both men stood a child; a blue haired child. _

"_Athrun. Go back to your room. This isn't something a child like you to see," The King said coldly while brushing past the child; his son, Athrun Zala._

_Athrun's big eyes shone dimly and stared to the man who was now left by the King. The blonde man with white coat sneered at the boy. Then, he also brushed past Athrun without making any remarks. No respect was seen given by him to him, although he was the next person in line of the King._

_Athrun sighed. He was upset._

_His father didn't give him the chance to see the process._

_His father didn't want his presence._

_His father didn't want him to see the process of waking up his mother._

_It's been hundred years since the last time he saw his mother smile. He wanted to be the first person his mother saw. Yet, his father banned him from anywhere near the location during the process._

**Flashback ends.**

Athrun jerked from his abstracted.

It's been so long since he remembered of that day; the day when the last _pearl _escaped and left his mother in her endless slumber. It's hard day. His father was really in rage and made The Boss sent everyone looked for The Pearl, until now; until it lasted a few hundred years, until he grew from that tiny child.

Athrun sighed. "What is it, Nicol?"

_Tap._

Nicol appeared in front of him, looking guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

Athrun smiled, "you didn't disturb me at all, Nicol. What do you have to say? Any progress?"

Nicol walked to him with a folder in hand, "I want to report."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"I have checked the area on the west. There was no hint of the location of The Pearl," he paused, "I found this instead."

000

Lacus hummed softly while walking around the old house. She stopped a few times to pick some beautiful wild flowers. Gathering them, she walked into the old house. She walked step by step from a room to another rooms. Then, gracefully, she stepped into the last room in the corner. There were many scattered pieces of furniture.

She smiled a little before walked to a spot where the dust seemed to pile up. She crouched and put the flowers on it.

"Have a good rest, Sir, Madam. We will certainly save her," she whispered before extending her hands and touched the dust. Sadness was present in her clear eyes, "we won't waste your sacrifice."

She stood and looked around. On the wall was an old photo framed with a simple frame. She walked to the photo and took it.

She blew the dirt on the photo and put it inside her shoulder bag.

With some strides, she walked out of the room; glancing once to where she put the flowers. "I'll give it to her."

After that, she disappeared; leaving some wind that blew the pile of dust around the flower and vague sounds of 'she will be safe'.

000

Doctor Durandal smiled. He looked at the report on his hands.

"Who knows about this…."

He was feeling lucky that day. He stood and walked to the front of a beautiful painting. He put down the painting; revealing a hand-like dent. When he put his left hand, he turned the dent to right. There was a cold space behind, filled with some boxes. He took one of them then closed the space again. He didn't forget to put back the beautiful painting.

He walked to his chair and held a glass of water in front of him. After that, he opened the box and put out its content. The water turned red.

"Drinking a little for this victory doesn't sound bad."

He sipped the water.

000

Sai plopped in front of Flay who was sitting alone in the cafeteria. He put his tray of food on the table, accompanying Flay's own. Flay looked up to see him. Then, he smiled at her warmly, full of understanding. The girl in front of him seemed tired; really tired.

"I heard about Miss Athha. It was chaotic."

Flay stirred the tea in the cup in front of her slowly and chuckled coldly, "everyone knows. I had a heart attack, you know. Fortunately, Doctor Durandal was there."

Sai nodded, "yes, it's fortunate. He is a great doctor, isn't he? I want to be like him."

Flay sighed, "yes, you want. You have told everyone that. I doubt that Doctor Durandal doesn't know about that already."

Sai smirked before eating his food. While eating, the two of them talked about many things; light topics to help them at ease, especially Flay. Just hours before, Flay really panicked; the electrodiagram in Cagalli Athha's room was making confusions by producing _beep-beep _sound repeatedly. She was examining the other patients when Doctor Durandal run in rush. She followed him to find out that the chaos.

Two nurses were surrounding Cagalli while Doctor Durandal examined the blonde with his stethoscope. Flay came inside to help them; she chose to see what's wrong with the electrodiagram. She hoped that the electrodiagram was broken or something. One thing that was in her mind, _'Cagalli has many people who care about her'_. She was sure she couldn't face Meyrin if something bad happened to her.

During that time, Flay stood besides the machine; near Cagalli when suddenly, the _beep_-_beep _sound stopped, replaced by one long _beep_; the grass-like line was replaced by a single line.

000

Kira sat on the branch of the tree; keeping a close watch to the man who drank a glass of red water in the room in front of him. The man wasn't aware of his presence. Kira sat calmly for a few minutes until the man looked outside. He hurriedly went away before the man took a glance on the branch where he sat.

His face was hard while thinking. His handsome feature was captivating. Some people took shy glance; which were completely ignored by him, when he passed the park near the hospital. He walked slowly under the shadow while thinking very hard. The man he saw, undoubtedly was Gilbert Durandal; an acquaintance of his father.

"Cagalli…," he sighed.

What had the situation become? First, there was a Zala. Second, there was him.

About the Zala, he was sure that for now, it's still safe, although he must be careful when the boy was around. He couldn't let him to know his very existence … yet.

As for Durandal, he couldn't be sure since the man was so wicked. He was sure that he already knew about Cagalli. What he didn't know was that if Durandal was a friend or a foe. The black haired man wasn't really trusty. The last time he saw him, the man betrayed his father.

Kira shook his head. He would do further observation on him to make sure about what step he would take to save Cagalli.

000

Flay stood in front of Cagalli before her shift's end. She frowned. She stared at the beautiful creature in front of her intensively.

**Some hours back.**

Beeeppp_…._

_A long line was shown on the electrodiagram. Doctor Durandal was commanding the nurses to do first aid to the patients. However, Flay only stood there shocked. She paled in instance and froze; couldn't do something. She was going to farther herself so that she didn't disturb the first aid when something grasped her skirt. It was Cagalli's hand!_

Beeeppp_…._

_Flay was jerked farther from Cagalli by Doctor Durandal, "out of the way, Flay! We are here to save someone!"_

_She was surprised. Really. She stared at her skirt. There was clearly the sign of someone's grasp; there were trace of folds on the white cloth. However, the electrocardiogram still _beeep-_ed and showed a long line. _

"_One! Two! Three!"_

Beeeppp_…._

"_One! Two! Three! Back with us, Miss Athha!"_

_Beep. Beep…. Beeeppp…._

"_One! Two! Three! Back with us, Miss Athha!"_

_Beep. Beep…. Beep. Beep…. Beep. Beep…. _

"_Finally."_

_Doctor Durandal smiled while looking at Cagalli. Flay stared at the monitor with the grass-like line. She then stared at the peaceful face of the girl. She still couldn't comprehend what she felt before._

_Doctor Durandal cleared his throat, "Flay, please take a rest for some days. I think you need some days off."_

_The red haired nurse still stood there even after the doctor and the other nurses went out._

**Flashback ends.**

She walked closer to Cagalli. Her fingertips touched the blonde girl's hand. She pulled her hand back. The skin she felt was cold! It was strange. Her skin should be warm, but it was cold.

"I … I think I'm hallucinating. I really need some days off," Flay chuckled.

She walked back; was nearly reaching the door when a voice was heard through her ears; a melodious voice.

000

Athrun stared at the documents on the table. The documents that were brought by Nicol were something worth after three years. Then, he made up his mind. He stood and walked out of the library; to the living room where currently everyone occupied.

"Welcome, Athrun," Shiho welcomed him by giving him a warm hug. Yes, it was the first time Shiho met Athrun since her arrival in the old house.

Athrun turned back the warm hug to the woman, "welcome, Shiho. I'm sorry I haven't been able to welcome you before."

Shiho laughed and pulled out, "I know you are busy, Athrun. You are The Captain. I'm sure you have a lot of things to do."

"Thank you."

He walked to an unoccupied sofa while Shiho walked to sit down near Yzak. Nicol sat on his favorite chair, the chair near the piano. As for Dearka, the tan vampire stood near the window; eyes stared out of the building to the Himawari garden. The children were dropped by their parents. Their smiling faces when meeting each other were pleasing to see.

Athrun cleared his throat before put some documents on the table.

"Nicol brought back these documents from the west. Apparently, these are some kind of report of researches."

Yzak took the documents and frowned, "really, after these years … still no hint about The Pearl? Only these burned documents?"

Dearka plopped down near Yzak, "this is progress, isn't it?" he paused and glanced at Athrun, "little progress."

Yzak scowled.

Nicol walked to them, "as our meeting before, I investigated the west area of Orb. I found nothing about The Pearl. Or that was what I thought until I smell something fishy. There was a graveyard near the Rose Gardenia. It was an old small cottage in the corner. I found some vampire dust there above these documents. It was already burned a half. I sought around the house to see if there is anything else. But, none."

"What are these documents anyway?"

Athrun took the documents from Yzak's hand and put them one by one on the table.

Shiho whistled, "whoa. What a sight."

The documents were showing about the plan of The Pearl. 'The Pearl of Life' was written on one of them. Although the documents' papers were not perfectly fine, the good parts of the documents showed the researches' result; the earliest research of the process. Athrun smiled sadly, "these are the research's report about the plan my father wants to accomplish, the plan to wake my mother from her slumber."

000

**Five hundred years ago.**

_A blonde haired girl was asleep besides The Queen. The blonde girl looked like a ten-year old girl; so innocently pretty. The two of them cladded only in simple white dresses. _

_Surround them were only some people; The King, the blonde haired man in coat, and some other people in white coat. There was a woman stood in the corner. Her eyes were red because of tears. Her hair was in disarray._

"_Wake The Queen! Let's do the progress," the blonde man commanded the people. The King stood besides him with eyes stared intently to the form of his wife. _

_Two tubes connected the hearts of the two sleeping females. The two of them were also covered in various cables. When certain procedure was taken, the bodies of two females jerked while glowing. _

_The woman in the corner silently cried while watching the blonde girl. She was her daughter! And the man who stood besides The King was her husband, her daughter's father! How could she see this progress…. The progress only meant one thing for her beloved little daughter; death._

_The woman' s tears stopped flowing from her eyes when she saw her husband smirked._

**Flashback ends.**

000

To be continued.

000

Chapter 4 is up :')

HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!

So far, this chapter's the longest from the previous chapters. I hope that the next chapter will be longer. I have no good grammar. It will be so helpful if any of you point out the fatal grammar mistakes I did. Really, do tell me about typos and fatal grammar mistakes.

Errr … anyone wants to give me reviews or some constructive critics? I'll be gladly taking them :)

Thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Mitsuo Fukuda and Affiliations.

Standard warning for rated-T fics's applied.

Warning: super slow progress, might be OOC.

Enjoy the story!

000

**Restarting**

By : Naw d Blume

Beta-ed by: JadeDragonHawk

000

Flay stopped in her tracks. Upon hearing a sound, she paused and held her breath. Slowly, she looked back behind her. There, a sight that she had hoped was only in her imagination appeared in the flesh.

"Hello there. Thank you for taking care of me, Miss Allster."

Gasping, she faced the object of her mind and took several steps backwards, "M-Miss At-hha? W-wha?!"

Cagalli stood healthily with glinting pupil-less amber eyes. She would be looking dazzling if not for a pair of fangs that peeked out from either side of her red lips. All paleness on her was gone as if it were never there.

Flay continued taking several steps backwards until her retreat was stopped by the door. In front of her, Cagalli charged at her; attention solely focused on her uncovered white neck.

000

"'The Pearl of Life' was discovered around ten thousand years ago," Nicol started, "There was no exact time of when it first appeared … but the higher-ups were aware of it around that time."

Four people in the living room sat in different spots. Nicol, as usual sat on his favorite chair at the piano. There was a book on his lap; the book containing the information he was sharing. Dearka, Yzak, and Shiho sat on the sofa, while Athrun stood near the windows. His emerald eyes stared out into the night sky. It was cloudy as if representing his own feelings. Deep inside, he felt something stir.

Yzak scoffed, "We know that, Nicol. During our early days, we were taught about it. Its function is to wake the dead."

Dearka chuckled, "Well, well, well. Yzak, you don't think that he only has that information, do you? The document, I'm sure, is more than that."

"I agree with Dearka, Yzak," Shiho whispered, "Athrun surely mentioned that it's a research report. It's bound to have much more information regarding your task, The Chosen's task."

Nicol smiled, "May I continue?" after he was given permission, he continued, "The Pearl was very rare. The possibility is 1:100 in the vampire society. As few vampires were born in each decade, the possibility is getting smaller. The only hint of the existence of The Pearl is that the bearer is able to be alive for a while during nights of the full moon. From the very few objects of research, they know that The Pearl is difficult to extract since it turns into ash outside of the bearer."

"Whoa," Dearka was amazed, "This information is something."

Athrun closed his eyes. The Pearl was the subject of their task. The Pearl was not found yet … in their knowledge except for his. He was well aware of who The Pearl was.

000

Cagalli bit the arm in front of her greedily. Her amber eyes were covered by her eyelids. Behind her, Kira stood close; one arm was bitten, held in Cagalli's hands while the other arm lingered on her flat stomach. He stared lovingly at her.

A gasp in front of them caught his attention next. Flay felt to the ground, legs still too weak to stand. She stared in horror at the scene in front of her. She was sure about the existence of vampires. She was sure. The smell of blood she was familiar with surrounded her. Red blood spilling through the gap in Cagalli's lips, staining the man's long sleeve, made her shriek. She was suddenly aware that in front of her was a vampire drinking blood.

Kira smiled lightly. Humans were humans. "Don't be afraid. She will be back to normal as soon as she has finished."

Flay stuttered, "You- she- I- she's drinking your blood!"

Kira kept silent for a while. He could feel the rush of blood sucked by Cagalli. It would be a frightening scene for a human. He felt sorry for her to have to see such a scene. If Lacus were there, he was sure that the human girl in front of him would be freed from the frightening memory.

"Yes, she is drinking my blood. But, it's fine. You don't need to worry," he paused, "I thank you for the care you provided for her."

Flay trembled but said nothing to him. Her eyes were too occupied with Cagalli. For her, the way Cagalli drank from him was as if she enjoyed drinking the red liquid. "Miss Allster, right?"

Flay's attention was brought back to him. She nodded slowly.

"I hope this will not burden you. Please say nothing about this. Soon, when we meet again, I will make sure you'll forget everything."

"Wh-?"

Before Flay could ask anything, Kira appeared behind her and hit her neck, causing her to lose consciousness. The red headed girl fell and hit the floor with a thump. Kira whispered while holding Cagalli who seemed unaware of anything except for his blood, "We must go now, Cagalli."

Just after Kira and Cagalli disappeared, Doctor Durandal rushed into the room. He nearly stepped on Flay as he came through the door. The smell of blood was still present in the room. That smell was not unknown for him.

"_He_ is still alive, eh?"

000

Lacus walked gracefully as normal humans did. She walked through the crowds in the shopping district. The morning sun was the brightest. It could burn The Tainted, turning them to ash. Fortunately, as she was one of The Pure, it could only cause some burns on her fair skin. A hat with a wide brim sat on her head to cover her face from the sun's light. Her long blue dress covered her body.

The stores in the shopping district opened one by one. People who worked there rushed inside to prepare. Lacus scanned the line of stores with interest. One of them caught her eye. She then walked inside the store. Although it had only just opened, a shopkeeper immediately approached her with a kind smile.

"Good morning, Miss. What could we help you with?"

Lacus smiled at her, "I'm looking for a T-shirt and a pair of trousers."

"Anything else?" the shopkeeper asked again.

"Do you provide girls' underwear?"

The shopkeeper nodded, "Yes. Let me lead you to the sections of your interest."

The shopkeeper lead the way inside the shop. Behind her, Lacus followed silently. Her blue eyes looked around to see the various clothing in the store. It'd been a while since the last time she had visited any store to buy clothing. Modes had been changing since then.

000

**One thousand and five hundred years ago.**

_Durandal shook hands with a blonde haired man whose name was Ulen Hibiki. They were both researchers. In front of them was the most successful achievement they had gained through the years they worked together. It was called The Ultimate Vampire._

_For the first time, the offspring of a tainted male and a tainted female hadn't result in a tainted child._

_For the first time, the offspring of a tainted male and a tainted female had resulted in a pure one._

_It was a joy both partners shared with each other._

_Durandal smiled, "It's been nice working with you, Ulen."_

_Ulen smiled back, "I feel the same, Durandal. May we work together in the future."_

**Flashback ends.**

Durandal was brought back to reality when there was a knock on his door. After he gave permission to come inside, Sai appeared. The bespectacled man bowed to him and said, "Doctor, Flay is awake."

"Thank you for informing me. You may continue your work."

Sai bowed once more before he left the room. The doctor sat for a while before heading out to the room where Flay was taken care of. The red haired nurse was found unconscious in the room that Miss Athha had previously occupied. Surprisingly enough, the black haired doctor didn't smell any blood besides the blood of someone he was familiar with. He didn't smell Flay's blood in the room. He had some hypotheses for this lone fact.

He knocked twice before entering a certain room, "Flay."

Flay nodded. She looked pale. Her eyes were empty. Durandal couldn't help but take pity on her. It was no mistake that she had seen it. In his mind, he grinned in pleasure. The girl was quite sweet. No one was to be spared upon discovering the existence of vampires. It was either death or being turned into a vampire.

Durandal took a seat not too far from her. His eyes scrutinized her. He cleared his throat before getting directly to the point, "Do you remember anything?"

**Several hours before.**

_Flay was horrified to see the scene playing out in front of her__. __She was sure that her fear was clearly shown on her face since she heard the brown haired male suddenly say, "Don't be afraid. She will be back to normal as soon as she is finished."_

_She stuttered as she saw the redness of blood tainting the peach colored long sleeve, "You- she- I- she's drinking your blood!"_

_The brown haired male kept silent for a while. Despite the building fear she felt, she still could see the love in the eyes of the male._

_"Yes, she is drinking my blood. But, it's fine. You don't need to worry," he paused, "I thank you for the care you provided for her."_

_In front of her was Cagalli drinking blood. She had been beyond frightened when the blonde girl had charged at her. Fortunately, or unfortunately, a male suddenly appeared behind her; offering an arm. She should be glad that her own self was safe. However, what was happening to the man?_

_"Miss Allster, right?"_

_Flay's attention was brought back. She nodded, confirming the male's statement. "I hope this will not burden you. Please say nothing about this. Soon, when we meet again, I will make sure you'll forget everything."_

_His words were confusing her. What he meant, before she could ask, was already gone. She lost consciousness._

**Flashback ends.**

"I … don't remember anything, Doctor." Flay whispered.

"Miss Allster, do I need to remind you that you have an obligation to tell everything to your higher ups? It's an important matter regarding Miss Athha, our patient," he paused, "She was under our care. How do we explain to her family and friends about her disappearance?"

Flay nodded, "I know, Doctor. I also worry about Miss Athha. But I don't remember anything. I only remember that something left me unconscious when I was going to head back."

Durandal observed Flay's face. The empty face looked blank. He sighed. It seemed that the nurse was not lying. He might need additional time to dig out the information from the red haired nurse. He stood from his seat and reached for the door.

"Take a rest."

He walked out of the room. His steps were heard softly, going away from Flay's room. The red haired nurse was shaken. Her eyes blurred with tears threatening to fall.

000

Athrun gazed at the opened documents on his table. Just some hours earlier, The Chosen had gathered in the living room to discuss said documents. The discovery of The Pearl of Life had had a good result. Yzak seemed to have his spirit back. He was eager to find other hints. Dearka was like usual. The blonde man was grinning and smirking. Nicol, the calmest among them, was glad that his discovery could elevate the enthusiasm of The Chosen to fulfill the task.

It had been three years since the first time they had set foot in Orb. However, it was only now they managed to find a lead. Athrun let out a long sigh. If he had told them everything, this lead wouldn't just be appearing now. They'd have found the lead a long time ago.

Athrun touched the edge of the document; the part of it that was not burnt.

"The Pearl of Life is able to give a life…."

His mind flew to a certain female. His hand clenched against his chest, feeling that there was no vibration of a heart.

"Is that why you have a beating heart?"

000

A pair of amber eyes stared into a pair of purple eyes.

"Hi."

Cagalli frowned, "Don't 'hi' me, Kira."

She tried to sit up. After sitting, she was face to face with Kira. Kira's face was the kind of face she liked the most. His purple eyes, his nose, his lips, his brows, his long eyelashes. Every part of his face always resonated calmness. She found calm just by looking at him. She smiled at him. Some minutes ticked by while she observed him. It had been years since the last time she had seen him.

The sound of vehicles passing by was heard. The sun was high and the air was warm. She felt her clothes stick to her skin. Suddenly, she was alerted to the scent surrounding them.

"Kira … did I?" she asked hesitantly.

Kira nodded once.

She disheveled her blonde hair, "Oh, crap! I'm sorry, Kira. I really am," she paused before adding, "Is it still hurting?"

She leaned towards him with a worried face. Her right hand touched the red part of his left long sleeve. Two holes were present courtesy of Cagalli's fangs. He smiled lightly before patting her head with his right hand, "It's fine, Cags."

"I drank too much, didn't I? I should have been able to restrict my thirst! I-,"

"It's not your fault. Your blood was drunk before. It's only normal for you to feel thirsty."

Cagalli sighed, "I'm already a teen, Kira. Even if my blood is drunk … even if my thirst is unbearable … I shouldn't be sucking your blood dry! I should be able to restrain myself."

Kira ran his fingers through her hair, "There was a human there. You nearly launched yourself at her. I didn't think that you could have accepted it if you were to drink her blood."

A fragment of memory rushed back to her mind. "I was thanking her and the thirst was unbearable. I am so ungrateful."

000

Meyrin smiled to some nurses while heading to the room where Cagalli was taken care of. In her hands, there were flowers. They were for the blonde girl. She smiled lightly to no one when she was almost at Cagalli's room. Her mind was flying to Flay. The red haired nurse was kind enough to her that she accepted her request to read letters for Cagalli. In her bag, there were some other letters. She hoped that Flay would accept her request once more.

After arriving in front of the room, she peeked through the glass window on the door.

She frowned. There was no Cagalli inside. She walked to the nearest information table, "Excuse me."

A nurse smiled to her, "Yes? May I help you?"

"Do you know where is Miss Athha's room? I'm here to visit her. The last time, her room was there. But, just now, she is not there." Meyrin said while pointing to the room which Cagalli had first occupied.

"Miss Athha?" the nurse asked to make sure.

Meyrin nodded. Somehow, she was afraid that something had gone wrong.

Someone startled her by tapping on her left shoulder, "Miss Hawke?"

"Sai?"

Sai nodded at her, then glanced at the nurse who had been talking to Meyrin, "I'll take over from here."

The man guided her farther away. They stood near a window. Sai corrected his glasses before smiling. Smiling back, Meyrin could feel the worry inside her piling up. She could feel sweat on her hands.

"Miss Hawke, Miss Athha disappeared last night."

Meyrin felt like a bucket of cold water had been poured over her. "Pardon me. I think I heard you wrong."

Sai smiled sadly, "She disappeared last night."

"Wh-what do you mean? She was in a coma! She couldn't have been walking around!" Meyrin shrieked, catching the attention of the people near where the two of them were standing.

"We are terribly sorry. Last night…," Sai explained.

000

Lacus stood beside Kira. Her left arm was linked through his right arm. Her head rested on his right shoulder. They were standing behind the window. Their eyes stared down at the road below. Cagalli was not present.

"Kira, isn't it wonderful to find her unharmed?" Lacus asked, her eyes still staring at the road. There was no answer from Kira. The only sound came from the cars and vehicles on the road.

Kira's left hand caressed Lacus' arm, "It's fine. But … everything seems to be more complicated than what we predicted before," he paused, "Will you still stand by my side?"

Lacus closed her eyes. She whispered, "I will always, Kira."

The two of them stood still for a few minutes, listening to the sounds from the road.

_Tap._

"Hey, lovebirds, how long are you two going to stand there? The road isn't that beautiful a scene, is it?" Cagalli asked grinning.

The white gown of the hospital she had worn before was replaced with a red T-shirt and brown trousers. She looked fresh. She walked at a steady pace towards them. Lacus and Kira no longer stood close together. Both of them had separated as soon as Cagalli had said 'lovebirds'. Their faces were calm, glad to see a fresh-looking Cagalli.

Cagalli entwined herself between Kira and Lacus, "I prefer looking at kiddos at Himawari's than the road. You two have a strange taste in scenery."

Kira chuckled while Lacus smiled. With a serene voice, Lacus said, "The clothes are your size, right?"

Cagalli nodded, "Yes. You are never mistaken about my size."

Kira snorted, "For a hundred years, your size never changes, Cags."

Cagalli pinched him before staring at Lacus, "Hmmm, Lacus, didn't you forget something?"

Lacus put a cap on Cagalli's head while saying, "No."

Cagalli grinned. The pink haired vampire was always making her happy. She never forgot about her taste in clothes that included a T-shirt, a pair of trousers, sneakers, and a cap. Cagalli held her dearest people close to her. Her amber eyes saddened, "I will be fine. No need to worry, okay?"

Lacus and Kira tensed at her words before relaxing. They nodded in unison.

The three of them continued staring at the road.

000

**One thousand years ago.**

_Athrun brought some flowers to a woman sitting near a pond; his mother. In his eyes, his mother was one of the most beautiful women in the world. Her navy hair was blowing in the wind._

_"Mom, I found these flowers." Athrun said with a smile on his face. His hands offered the flowers to her._

_Lenore Zala, his mom, smiled at him. She accepted the flowers and sniffed at their scent. "Thank you, Athrun. They are lovely."_

_Athrun blushed, "Not as lovely as Mom."_

_She chuckled upon hearing the words from her child. She was sure that he would be a gentleman when he grew up, "Thank you."_

_Athrun nodded and sat down beside her. Both of them stared at the clear water in the pond. There were some fish swimming around. It was one beautiful day. The sun was present. There were only a few clouds in the sky. The mother and son really loved that place. They rarely went out of their palace. When they walked out, they couldn't help but to taste the beautiful day as much as they could. The only thing they wished for was the presence of Patrick Zala, Lenore's husband and Athrun's father._

**Flashback ends.**

000

To be continued.

000

Happy b'day, Kira! Happy b'day, Cagalli!

Finally, this fic's beta-ed. So, you realize how much better it's in comparison to the previous version, right? Hmm, that's why, I suppose that you should be thanking Jade for it. Muach. Love you all!

Thanks so much for everyone who has been patient with me and my super slow writing process.

Reviewers lalaathhazalalala, ShaNelSha, lezala, TheHouseOfAthhaZala, FTS-Peace, falconrukichi, shafinaathha, Riko, Periodic Table, blondeprincessa, Ax, I love all of you. Sorry for the super long wait.

So, feedback? /puppy eyes no jutsu/


End file.
